


Once In A Quatre Safehouse

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Butchering of a Christmas carol, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: Yup, tradition time again and this year the muse has gone with “Once In Royal David's City”.  Please do not be offended with what my muse has come up with, this is purely for fun and to be taken lightly.





	Once In A Quatre Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated Parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit. I don't own the Christmas carol 'Once In Royal David's City' either, I'm just borrowing it for my own nefarious purposes.
> 
> Rating: NC 17
> 
> Warnings: Sap, Yaoi, butchering of a Christmas carol
> 
> Pairings: 1x2
> 
> Summary: Yup, tradition time again and this year the muse has gone with “Once In Royal David's City”. Please do not be offended with what my muse has come up with, this is purely for fun and to be taken lightly.
> 
> Betaed by the ever patient Karina 
> 
> Written December 2017 – ShenLong

To the tune of “Once In Royal David's City”....

 

“Once in a Quatre Safehouse”

 

Once on Earth in one of Quatre's safehouses,  
there was a bedroom painted red.  
Where a certain Gundam Pilot,  
Laid his naked partner on the feather bed.  
Duo Maxwell with eyes of violet,  
Heero Yuy was the Gundam Pilot.

He came down to Earth from L1,  
To fight a battle, not fall in love.  
When he met Duo he was smitten,  
The boy was wiry, handsome and tough.  
It took the promise of mind blowing head,  
to get the other pilot into his bed.

Heero was the perfect soldier,  
Day by day his love grew and grew.  
He was kind and considerate, the perfect lover,  
Duo admitted that he loved Heero too.  
Pretty soon their hands were roaming.  
And it wasn't long before both were moaning.

Eyes glazed over as thrust for thrust,  
Heero made sure to fill Duo with his love.  
A neglected erection pumped and squeezed,  
Soon saw Duo screaming his orgasm to the ceiling above.  
Finally cuddled together in the afterglow,  
Duo said softly; “Now that's the way to go.”

~ * ~ 

Merry Christmas!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The words to the carol Once in Royal David's city were written by Mrs. C.F. Alexander ( 1818 - 1895 ) and makes wonderful use of the English language to paint a picture of the events of the nativity. Mrs. Alexander wrote many poems for children, chiefly on religious subjects and was the wife of the Bishop of Derry.
> 
> The music to Once in Royal David's city was composed by H.J. Gauntlett. This carol is believed to have first been published in the early nineteenth century.
> 
> AN: She would probably be turning in her grave if she knew what Fred had done to her carol!


End file.
